cic_video_with_universal_and_paramount_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Howard the Duck
Howard the Duck is a UK VHS release by Universal and CIC on 19th January 1997. Description Movie wizard George Lucas presents this comedy adventure about a fast talking, cigar chomping, beer loving duck from a parallel universe who somehow winds up in Cleveland. The incredible fantasy has Howard the object of everybody's desire, in love with rock singer Lea Thompson, and doing battle with the evil Dark Overlord as he attempts to return to his own planet. The wacky, elaborately produced spoof of life, love, comic books and horror movies from the team of Willard Huyck and Gloria Katz features the songs of Thomas Dolby and the special effects magic of George Lucas' Industrial Light and Magic Company. Cast * Chip Zien (voice) as Howard T. Duck * Lea Thompson as Beverly Switzler * Tim Robbins as Phil Blumburtt * Jeffrey Jones as Dr. Walter Jenning * David Paymer as Larry * Paul Guilfoyle as Lieutenant Welker * Liz Sagal as Ronette * Dominique Davalos as Cal * Holly Robinson as K.C. * Tommy Swerdlow as Ginger Moss * Richard Edson as Ritchie * Miles Chapin as Carter * Paul Comi as Dr. Chapin * Richard McGonagle as First Cop * Virginia Capers as Cora Mae * Miguel Sandoval as Bar Entertainment Supervisor * William Hall as Officer Hanson * Thomas Dolby as Rock Club Bartender * Richard Kiley (voice) as The Cosmos * Debbie Lee Carrington (voice) as additional ducks * Steve Gibbson (voice) as Dark Overlord of the Universe ; Actors Portraying the Ducks * Ed Gale * Tim Rose * Steve Sleap * Peter Baird * Mary Wells * Lisa Sturz * Jordan Prentice Trailers and info Opening # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. # E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (Coming Home on October 28, 1988) # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Coming Soon on Video) (Coming Soon from Disney Videos) # Walt Disney's Classic Adventures (Kidnapped, Old Yeller, The Story of Robin Hood, Swiss Family Robinson, Treasure Island, and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Babe # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Disney Christmas Videos (1994) - Mickey's Christmas Carol, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas, A Walt Disney Christmas, Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs # Bambi (Coming to Video this Spring 1994) # The VCI children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". # A Simple Wish # The Lion King (Now Available to Own on Video) # The BFG # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1994 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse, and Double Bubble with In Harmony and Ariel's Gift in US VIdeos) # Disney Videos 2 (1996) - Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Sing-Along Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Disney's Storybook Favourites and Winnie the Pooh Videos # The Lost World: Jurassic Park (UK Teaser Trailer) Closing # Watership Down # Casper # Sesame Street (Long - Coming Soon on Video) # The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists # The Rescuers (Coming Soon to Own on Video) # Rugrats: Chuckie the Brave (Now Available from Nickelodeon Home Video) # The Muppets Collection - The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show), and Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs Gallery Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Universal logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:Lucasfilm Category:Children's Videos by Universal